indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Field Kit
'' Field Kit '' – Includes some of the tools used by an investigator to study a crime scene;Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 146; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 113; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 8, 10, 11, 266; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 12 also called a crime bag.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 83 Peabody said she had a "minikit" in her desk at Cop Central.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 62 Known contents *Chemicals for forensicsRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 13 *Evidence bagsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 303; Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 13; Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 3, 106; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 148; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 121; Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 248 *Evidence Seal *Filtered maskLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 171; Remember When (ISBN 978-0-425-19547-5), p. 253 *GogglesLoyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 171 *Microgoggles or minigogglesPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 147; Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 337; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), pp. 9, 148; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 233; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 11, 28, 268; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 23, 58 *Gauges (at least one to determine time of death and/or body and ambient temperatures)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 13; Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 2; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 6; Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 6; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 8; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 120; Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 248; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 19; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 10; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 20 *Identi-pad (to run fingerprints; also called an ID pad) *LightPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 267 *Marker (tool used for marking evidence at a crime scene)Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 121; Born in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21568-5), p. 248; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 24 *RagsVisions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 152; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 12 *Recorder (audio/video)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 83; Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 13; Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 4; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 146; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 18; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), pp. 7, 148 **Pocket videoGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 5 *RestraintsRitual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 13 **Eve carries field restraints.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 145; Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 10 *Seal-It *Small brushesRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 13 *Small magnifierSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 11 *Solvent (to remove Seal-It)Loyalty in Death (ISBN 0-425-17140-X), p. 5; Visions in Death (ISBN 0-425-20300-X), p. 153 *SwabSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 11, 12 *TongsDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 145 *TweezersRapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 13 Miscellaneous items Other tools or equipment may be used at a crime scene that may, or may not, be found in a field kit. These are: *Privacy Screen *Porta-tarp *Porta-sensor References: Category:Glossary